


Candy hearts and Conversations

by Hiccupthesmol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Curtis is the voice of reason, Cute little candy heart messages, M/M, Shiro is a sap, Slow Dancing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Dance, background Heith, dash of angst, gay disaster shiro, gays in love, little bit of langst, past allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupthesmol/pseuds/Hiccupthesmol
Summary: They decide to hold a Valentine's Dance on the Atlas while they are finishing up alliances and rebuilding planets.Lance gets mopey but refuses to stay in his room and mope so he goes with Hunk and Keith to the DanceShiro and Curtis do something cute and sappy.This is like 98% fluff with a dash of angst.





	Candy hearts and Conversations

Lance sighed as he got dressed in his best clothes… well, his best clothes that he packed for being aboard the Atlas. It had been two years since the war ended and one year since Shiro’s wedding to Curtis and even longer since Allura’s death. Being that they were going to be in space for some holidays, the crew decided that they would celebrate them while on the ship; unfortunately for Lance, today was Valentine’s Day. The thought of spending it without anyone in a romantic way just made Lance sad, but then a soft blue glow filled the lower part of his vision and he smiled softly. Allura was with him and he knew it. She encouraged him when he needed it and she was a warm presence when he was feeling down, like right now. A soft chuckle left his throat as his lips tugged into a gentle smile, his marks glowing brighter before fading out. “Thank you,” he mumbled before messing around with his hair a bit before he felt he was presentable. With a huge sigh, he stepped out of his room and towards the dining room where the dance was being held, his dress shoes squeaking on the floors a little bit. On his way down he met up with Hunk and Keith. Hunk immediately noticed the look on Lance’s face, and pulled him into a bear hug.   
  
“Cheer up Lance, tonight we can focus on the friendships we’ve made. And don’t forget, Allura is still with you in here.” The big man placed a hand on Lance’s heart and smiled warmly. Lance teared up a little and hugged him back tighter, murmuring a small thanks to him. Once they pulled back Lance wiped his tears away and smiled wide.   
  
“Let’s go party!” Lance shouted, and threw his fist up into the air and linked his arm with Hunk’s and Keith’s before promptly dragging them down the hall. Once they were all at the dining hall Lance saw all the heart decorations and groaned. “Oh no, I think I’m starting to become one of those people who is going to groan and whine if they see Valentine’s shit,” he sighed and Hunk chuckled softly.   
  
“Hmm yeah, but even if you do you’ll always have me and Keith to moan and groan to.” Hunk patted his shoulder and Keith gave a half smile.   
  
“Yeah Lance, even if you get annoying I’ll still listen.” Keith grinned with a teasing lilt to his voice before Lance leaned over ruffling up his hair with a smirk.    
  
“Yeah, yeah mullet you know you love me.” he grinned back at him before heading to the food table. He grabbed himself a plate to fill up with mostly sweet treats, but also a few savory things as well. He picked a table and watched Hunk and Keith walk over before sitting down with him. “You know you guys can go and dance, you don’t have to sit here with me while I mope around,” he chuckled and picked at his food lightly. Truth be told he hadn’t eaten since lunchtime and it was just a bit past the normal dinner time for the Atlas.   
  
“We can dance later, right now we want to spend time with you,” Keith piped up and threw a sprinkle from his cupcake at him. Lance sputtered and pouted before sighing.   
  
“Thanks, guys,” he hummed and leaned back in his chair a bit before a slow song came on. He grinned at Hunk and Keith before getting them both up and promptly shoving them towards the dance floor. “Go dance you two love birds,” he shouted after them and went to sit back down. He took a large bite of a sugar cookie as he glanced around the room. Watching everyone dance and be sappy made him smile, they were all happy and it was sweet to see so much love in the room. Then his eyes landed on a familiar head a white hair and he slowed his chewing till he wasn’t hungry anymore. It was Shiro dancing with Curtis and they looked so happy together it made Lance feel sick, not that he wasn’t happy for them because he was. It just reminded him of how he had no chance with either of them cause of the whole married thing. He set his cookie down and slumped into his chair hoping to hide from everyone including himself.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Meanwhile across the dance floor, where Curtis and Shiro were dancing. Shiro kept glancing to Lance and frowning. Seeing the usually chipper man looking so down and utterly upset pulled at Shiro’s heart-strings. “Curtis can we please go and talk to him, he looks so down.” he looked at his husband and pouted a little bit. He knew that Curtis was still hesitant to approach Lance due to the whole Allura thing. He just didn’t want to jump in too soon but with Shiro making those damn puppy dog eyes he was slowly caving.   
  
“Ok Shiro, but I want to make our intentions clear to him Takashi. We’re not going to dive right in ok?” he said with a soft soothing voice that Shiro loved so much. Curtis was definitely the voice of reason most of the time. Shiro smiled as he got an idea of how to confess their love for Lance and off they went gathering the supplies.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Back to Lance pouting and picking at the food on his plate. Hunk and Keith came back after the song ended and frowned at him. “Lance, buddy, if you being here is too much I can take you back to your room,” he offered softly.   
  
“No, I’m not going to sulk in my room like a baby, I’m going to spend time with my friends and cheer myself up,” he said with a determined look in his eyes but all that came crashing down as he saw Shiro and Curtis walking over. He felt his hands start to get clammy and his heart start to race as the couple got close. He went to speak but it felt like his throat was in a vice. He shot a look as Hunk and let out a small whimper. Hunk reached over and held Lance’s hand before mouthing. ‘It’ll be ok.’ Lance took a deep breath and gave them a nervous smile. “Hey guys!” he waved at them. Shiro was holding Curtis’s but their other hands were behind their backs. At this, he raised a brow curiously.    
  
“Hey everyone!” Curtis greeted and smiled wide and pulled his hand from behind his back. It had a small bags of those little conversation hearts and Lance could feel his heart aching at the thought of his bag having all the friendly ones. Curtis just kept smiling as he handed one to each person at the table. “We brought some Valentine’s Day treats for everyone,” He hummed and placed one in front of Hunk, Keith and Lance. Shiro smiled and did the same, giving one to each of them. He smiled softly as Lance before taking a seat next to him.    
  
“So how has everyone’s night been so far?” Shiro asked while Curtis took the other seat next to Lance. Hunk looked at them and slowly caught on to what the married couple were doing; Keith was still clueless.    
  
“It’s been good so far, Keith and I had a slow dance despite his hesitance.” Hunk grinned and teased his boyfriend who blushed as he threw a glare at him.   
  
“I’m not good at slow dancing and you know it, I get all awkward and clammy,” Keith protested and began to crunch on the heart candies. Hunk looked at him and gasped.    
  
“ _ Babe _ ! Lance can you believe I am dating a heathen!” Hun held a hand to his chest and looked very offended, while Keith was very confused. It was candy and candy was meant to be eaten...right?   
  
“Hunk, buddy I could have told you that when you first started dating,” he chuckled and looked through his bag of candies surprised to find all of them slightly flirty. He tried hard not to flush to bad. “S-so Hunk what did you get in yours?” he asked making sure that he didn’t get the wrong one that was meant for Curtis or something.   
  
Hunk picked a few out that all had the friendlier messages on them like ‘Ur Sweet’, ‘Hug Me’ and ‘You Rock’. The same went for Keith’s bags and Lance started to panic a little but did his best not to let it show. All of Lance’s candies said stuff like ‘Cutie Pie’, ‘Puppy Luv’, ‘So Fine’, ‘Angel’ and ‘XOXO’. At this point, Lance was sure his whole face was beat-red, but he was also panicking a little. Taking a glance around the table he also realized that Shiro and Curtis were sitting on  _ either side of him _ ! “I-I’m uh gonna go get some punch, do you guys want some?” he asked shakily as he stood up. Hunk eyes him warily, but he didn’t want to push or cause Lance to fall apart in front of everyone.   
  
“Yeah actually, I’m thirsty,” Curtis piped up and looked up at Lance with a soft smile. Lance’s mouth went dry with the hidden implications behind those words, and he nodded before heading off to get drinks for everyone with-out listening to the other’s answers. Shiro groaned and slapped his and over his face as Lance walked away. He looked over at his husband, and gave him a look. “What? All I said was I’m thirsty- oh...that could have been taken in another way,” he flushed with embarrassment and sunk into his chair a bit.   
  
At this point, Hunk has pieced together most of what was going on. “What are your intentions with Lance?” he asked a little warily to the couple. Shiro flushed lightly and Curtis smiled.    
  
“Well we originally had this whole plan laid out but I guess Lance got...overwhelmed from the candy messages, it was Shiro’s idea to give Lance all the sappy, flirty ones cause he’s a big ol’ sap.” Curtis grinned and held his husband’s hand gently. “We have good intentions with Lance, we’ve been slowly falling for him each time we visit him. He’s so kind and has a big heart, we would never hurt him Hunk.” he raised his hand in a vow before putting it back down.   
  
“Of course, we wanted to ask him out and see how things work out, we both really like him,” Shiro explained further and nodded in earnest.   
  
Hunk broke out into a wide smile and chuckled softly. “I never thought you guys would hurt him, you guys would be good for him,” he hummed knowingly as Keith looked at Shiro with a wide eyed look.   
  
“Shiro you never told me about all this, and you tell me everything.” He hummed and crunched on another candy. “It sounds like you really like him.” he leaned over and hitting his arm softly. “Don’t get too sappy on him, actually wait Lance is a hopeless romantic.” The whole table chuckled softly.   
  
Meanwhile Lance was over at the punch table trying to collect his thoughts and calm down his flush. “Snap out of it, Lance, they’re married for fuck’s sake” He reminded himself softly as he poured out five glasses of punch for each of them. He set them carefully on a tray and carried them back over despite his shaky hands. Half-way back to the table, Lance threw on a confident face and practically strutted back to the table. “Drinks anyone?” He smiled and set one in front of each person. “So what did I miss while I was gone?” he asked and sat next to Keith so he wasn’t in a hot man sandwich.    
  
“Not much, me and Keith were just going to go for another quick dance and for some food,” Hunk hummed and got up dragging Keith with him to the dance floor. “See you guys in a bit!” He waved out as he disappeared into the crowd with Keith. Lance gulped and sipped on his drink nervously. “So, how has your guys’ night been?” He asked and tried not to keep or make eye contact with either of them. His hands nervously playing with the candy hearts from them.    
  
Curtis looked at Lance with a soft smile as he spoke. “It’s been good, though I suggest avoiding any baked goods from Iverson, he isn’t a very good baker,” he chuckled and Shiro joined in. Lance looked at him and smiled small.    
  
“Yeah he used to bake stuff for the staff meetings and someone always ended up either throwing up or finding an egg-shell or two,” Shiro recalled trying to get Lance laughing. And it worked kinda, they got a small snort outta him.    
  
“Oh gosh really? Can he be a worse baker then Shiro?” he hummed and grinned at the white haired man causing him to pout.    
  
“Hey no fair I am not  _ that _ bad at baking,” he huffed out defensively as Lance and Curtis laughed a little.    
  
“Oh Takashi relax we’re just teasing, and he is right Lance. We’ve been doing baking classes with him and he is getting better.” he smiled and squeezed his hand gently on the table. Lance saw and he looked away immediately, don’t get a guy wrong he was really happy for them. It just hurt to not be a part of that happiness too. “Hey Lance,” Curtis spoke and startled Lance from his thoughts. “Me and Shiro were thinking about asking you out, we had this whole plan laid out for tonight but we saw that you were really overwhelmed by the candy hearts,” he frowned softly. “We never meant to do that, we just really like you, Shiro won’t stop making goo-goo eyes over you when you aren’t looking. As cute as it is we’d like to make it official.” He smiled and reached a hand out for Lance to take if he wanted.   
  
Lance looked at them with a shocked expression as he let Curtis’s words sink in fully. They  _ liked _ him. They  _ want _ him. He felt fat tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and Shiro was the first one to move his chair closer to Lance. “Hey, Lance it’s ok” his hand came up to rub at Lance’s back while Curtis sat on the other side of him and held his hand softly. “It’s a lot to take in I know but I hope we didn’t upset you” Shiro frowned and shot a look to Curtis for some help. They hadn’t said anything mean or rude, he was sure of that.    
  
“N-no It’s just...fuck,” he sniffled and wiped his arms over his face to soak up his tears. “I’ve had a c-crush on you both for so long,” Lance explained and tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. He groaned and buried his face into his hand. “I’m a hot mess and not in a good way.” He sniffled again and leaned into both their touches as best he could. His hand squeezing Curtis’s as he snuggled into Shiro’s side. “You guys are huge saps you know that right?” he huffed out and glanced at them both, cheeks blotchy and eyes red from crying. There were a few small tears still clinging to his eyes lashes as he calmed down more. “You also made me ruin my mascara.” He whined and reached out grabbing a napkin and dabbing at his eyes so he wouldn’t smudge it too much more.   
  
Shiro and Curtis chuckled warmly as the squished Lance between them. “We’re glad you’re not angry with us Lance. Drink some of your punch and I’ll get us some food yeah?” Curtis gave Lance’s hand a kiss before he set off to get food. Shiro, still holding Lance close to him, pressed a kiss to the top of his head.    
  
“You had us worried for a moment there, I’m glad everything worked out though,” he hummed as he reached his other hand to card through Lance’s hair gently. “Maybe when you’re calmed down more and your eyes aren’t so red we can have a few dances?” he suggested. Lance smiled and chuckled before looking up at him.   
  
“You and Curtis are going to spoil me aren’t you? I already feel like a prince or something,” he hummed and reached down lacing their fingers together as he snuggled into him more. “I’ve wanted to tell you both, but I was scared I’d be a home wrecker if I did...I mean you’re both married to each other and I’m just a third wheel” he mumbled sadly and let his hand slip from Shiro’s who quickly snatched it back.    
  
“Lance, you are  _ never _ a third wheel, ever do you hear me?” The hand that was in Lance’s hair moved to cup his cheeks so he could look him in the eyes. “You are gorgeous, smart, talented, and you have a huge heart with lots of love to give. You’re the team sharpshooter. Without you, we wouldn’t have succeeded on so many missions,” Shiro reassured him and Lance was tearing up all over again at the kind, heartfelt words.    
  
Lance’s hand came up and covered Shiro’s over his cheek. “Thank you, Shiro, you and Curtis are so kind to me.” He flushed a bit as Curtis came back to him saying that.   
  
“Of course we are Lance, we’re decent human beings,” he hummed and sat down, taking his other hand once more and placing another kiss on it. “So Lance, will you be our boyfriend?” He asked getting right to it before Lance started crying again. The younger man smiled and nodded happily.    
  
“I’d love that a lot”, he croaked out as he tried not to become a blubbering mess once more. He felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. “Hey! Wait I got an idea,” he beamed and wiggled free from their hug. “We could all try and do a slow dance, it might be a bit awkward but I really want to dance with the both of you,” He said a little shyly, now thinking that it was a stupid idea.   
  
“Lance, that sounds adorable,” Shiro smiled and pulled Lance up, Curtis following right behind. The led him towards the dance floor just as another slow song came on. Lance stood kinda awkwardly before Shiro pulled him to his chest and Curtis boxed him in. Shiro’s arms wrapped around his neck and Curtis’s around his waist. “I think this was a wonderful idea.” He leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead, while Curtis kissed his cheek. Lance blushed darker and ducked his head into Shiro’s chest as the began to sway gently. Maybe it was a good idea after all, about three dances later they were taking plates full of food and sweets back to Shiro and Curtis’s room. The spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. All in all, Lance thought it was the perfect way to end the night.   
  
_ ~The End~ _


End file.
